


Kostury i laski

by Regalia1992, ZlotyChlopiec



Category: The Sorcerer's Ring - Morgan Rice
Genre: M/M, dialogi, formy krótkie, niewymagana znajomość fandomu, zabrakło na opisy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlotyChlopiec/pseuds/ZlotyChlopiec
Summary: Pamiętacie reklamę 'a twój konar zapłonie po naszej niebieskiej tableteczce'? To motyw przewodni tego dialogu.Jak to jedno słowo może mieć tak wiele znaczeń. Ostrzegam - same dialogi.





	Kostury i laski

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane w formie dziwacznej sztuki, przy czym nie każdemu może spodobać się forma. Były opisy, ale szlak je trafił, gdyż Złoty nie wie, co znaczy słowo 'zapisz', a ja nie mam sił na ich odtwarzanie. Ech, z chłopami to tylko... Może kiedyś, jakoś napiszę, ale nie dziś.
> 
> Swoją drogą nie wiem, co musiałam ćpać, żeby takie coś powstało. Chyba miał, ale nie, to było w sobotę.

_Dziadek Argona, Ustępujący miejsca Mag Nadworny - lat 83._  
_Przyszły król, obecnie książę - lat 7._  
\- ... a każdy czarodziej im pomaga.  
\- I oni mają laski? Jak czarownice?  
\- Nie, mój książę. Magowie nie mają lasek, są one przeznaczone tylko czarownicom.  
\- Ale wuj Oskar mówił, że ciocia chce zrobić ci laskę i mama też chce, a ty nie jesteś dziewczyną.  
\- Twój wuj plecie głupoty. Mój książę, ja nie mam żadnej laski...  
\- To co masz?  
\- Mam ... kostur?  
\- I to jest ten kijek? Co to ciocia chce?  
\- Chyba tak możemy uznać.  
\- A on jest dobry.  
\- Wspaniały! Potrafi takie cuda...  
\- A Algoln?  
\- Co z moim wnukiem?  
\- On też ma taki?  
\- Kostur?  
\- Tak!  
\- Nie. Argon zdecydowanie ma laskę.  
  
_Nowy Mag Nadworny Argon - lat 19._  
_Książę i może przyszły Król - lat 9._  
\- Hej, hej, pokażesz mi swój konar?  
\- Co proszę, mój książę?  
\- Konar chcę zobaczyć!  
\- Konar?  
\- Tak!  
\- Obawiam się książę mój, że nie mam konaru.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Laskę! Chcę twojej laski!  
\- Nadal nie rozumiem, mój książę.  
\- Ciocia mówiła, że magowie chcą laski. Musisz jakąś mieć! Pewnie schowałeś w spodnie, pokaż mi.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Argon, nie uciekaj!

 _Mag Nadworny Argon - lat 26._  
_Wciąż książę (jeszcze) - lat 16._  
_Ciocia Wyraźnie Zainteresowana - lat ~~60~~ 48._  
\- Argonie chcę twojej laski!  
\- Mam kostur, nie laskę. I niestety muszę odmówić.  
\- Ale dlaczego?! Podrosłem przecież i chcę widzieć twoją laskę!  
\- Co chcesz zobaczyć?  
\- Ciociu, on mi nie chce pokazać swojej laski!  
\- Kosturu!  
\- Laska czy kostur, to jedno to samo. Ciociu!  
\- Argonie! Jak możesz mojego kochanego bratanka uczyć takich świństw!  
\- ... moja pani?  
\- W tej chwili masz zaprzestać prób wymuszenia na nim zajmowania się twoją laską!  
\- Ależ pani...  
\- Albo pójdę to króla i kat ci ją zetnie! Doprawdy, tak wykorzystywać...  
\- ...  
\- Ciocia! On ucieka i nie pokazał mi laski!  
\- Zostaw, Edwardzie, najwyraźniej laski nie są dla ciebie.

 _Podchmielony Argon 28 lat._  
_Już prawie-prawie król 18 lat._  
\- Gratuluję dorosłości, mój książę.  
\- Dziękuję, Argonie. Podoba ci się uczta?  
\- A i owszem.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Książę, dlaczego twoja dłoń przesuwa się po moim udzie i je ściska?  
\- Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego.  
\- ...  
\- Argon, nadal nie chcesz laski?  
\- Obawiam się, że źle zrozumiałem, książę.  
\- Wiesz, jak nie chcesz mi pokazać laski, to sam ją zrobię.  
\- Książę! To jest... nieodpowiednie!  
\- Ale siedzimy sami. I cerata nas zakrywa.  
\- Książę, twoi rodzice... Siedzą niedaleko.  
\- Na końcu sali. Nie zauważą.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Twoja... przyszła żona...  
\- Tańczy z jakimś kuzynem.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Agh!  
\- I jak? Może być tak?  
\- Książę...  
\- Ciocia już dawno mówiła, że laski nie są dla mnie. Wolę porządne kostury. Jak twój.  
\- Książę, twoja laska... dobrze ci wychodzi.  
\- Kostur, Argonie, kostur. I tylko _dobrze_?  
\- Obawiam się, książę, że musisz potrenować. Jednako znam zaciszne miejsce...

 _Argon wyraźnie zapracowany lat 29._  
_Król wyraźnie zachłanny lat 19._  
\- Tak! Tak! Tak!  
\- ...  
\- Tak, właśnie tak! Porusz...  
\- ... ugh.  
\- Wybacz, za bardzo się wczułem.  
\- Bolało.  
\- Jak skończysz, to pocałuję na zagojenie.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Tak! Tak! Uwielbiam tą wielką, grubą, ogromną laskę...  
\- Królu!  
\- Kocham ten twój kostur!  
\- Ufff.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Miałeś pocałować.  
\- Wiem. Ale chyba przekonałeś mnie do kosturu. Najlepiej twojego Praktykującego czary. We mnie.

 _Agron lat 45._  
_Król lat 35._  
\- Argonie, pok...  
\- Pokazać ci moją laskę?  
\- Właściwie myślałem o czymś innym.  
\- Zatem o czym, mój królu?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Wiesz co, zapomniałem. Idź do łoża, dołączę za chwilę.  
\- Już wyruszam. Rozumiem, że mam być gotowy?  
\- Tak. Masz mieć twardy i czekający na mnie kostur.  
\- Królu?  
\- Tak?  
\- Laska brzmi chyba lepiej.


End file.
